


with you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck sharing different kinds of kisses.





	with you

The ringing of the alarm clock pierces through the quiet room. Mark quickly throws his hand over his phone, trying to silence the ringing as soon as possible. He doesn’t want Donghyuck to wake up to his alarm.

The younger has his arms wrapped around Mark’s torso and his head laid on the older’s chest. He stirs to the alarm, but then immediately closes his eyes again, letting out a puff of air through his nose and slightly tightening his hold of Mark.

Mark smiles at the sleepy actions of his boyfriend. He leans his cheek against Donghyuck’s soft hair and, for a moment, just lets himself enjoy of the warmth that emanates from the younger. Soon he has to get up and enter to the cold outside air.

When Mark realizes that he can’t linger anymore if he doesn’t want to be late for his lecture, he starts to detach himself from Donghyuck. With careful movements, he gets the younger’s arms off of him. But when he tries to move his torso from under Donghyuck’s head, the younger stirs again.

“No~" Donghyuck whines sleepily and throws his arm around Mark’s waist again. The older lets out a quiet laugh.

“Baby, I’m going to be late soon. I need to go” Mark says and runs his fingers softly through the younger’s hair. Donghyuck huffs a little, but eventually retreats his arm and moves back a bit, so that Mark can rise to a sitting position.

The only light source in the dark room is the faint shine of the open screen of Mark’s phone. It illuminates the room just enough for Mark to see around. He looks at his boyfriend who’s now laying on his side, his head supported by a pillow. The younger’s eyes are closed, but there’s an evident pout on his lips, signaling that he’s still awake.

Mark smiles and leans closer to Donghyuck. Then he presses the lightest angel kiss on the younger, just about ghosting his lips over the closed eyelid. It’s enough for the pout on Donghyuck’s lips to melt to a small smile.

Mark gets out of the bed, picking his clothes from the back rest of a chair, before then exiting the bedroom. He does his morning routines quietly, not wanting to bother Donghyuck who can still sleep because he doesn’t have any lectures on Fridays.

Just as Mark is tiptoeing his way to put his shoes and jacket on, Donghyuck suddenly emerges from the bedroom. The younger yawns a little, walking towards Mark while still wearing his pajamas.

“I thought you said you were going to sleep late today” Mark muses smiling.

“I am. I’m just going to use the bathroom first” Donghyuck says. But before going to the bathroom, he walks up to Mark who’s now standing by the front door.

“Have a nice day” the younger says softly, leaning to press a gentle kiss on Mark’s cheek. Then he turns and heads towards the bathroom.

“Thanks, you too. I’ll see you later” Mark smiles. He throws his jacket on, and then exits the apartment.

After his second lecture of the day, Mark feels his phone shortly vibrating in his pocket. He steps out of the auditorium and into the bustling corridor, before fishing his phone from his pocket and unlocking it.

_From: Donghyuck <3_  
_ Hey, pumpkin! You wanna grab some lunch with me after your next lecture?_

Mark smiles at the pet name, and then types the reply.

_To: Donghyuck <3_  
_ Of course! Where do you wanna go?_

The reply comes almost immediately.

_From: Donghyuck <3_  
_ The usual place :>_

Mark lets out a quiet laugh. The usual place means the cafeteria which is the furthest one for Mark who studies on the other side of the campus, and the closest one for Donghyuck who is coming from their apartment.

_To: Donghyuck <3_  
_ Sounds good! I’ll meet you there!_

_From: Donghyuck <3_  
_ Great! See you then! XX_

_To: Donghyuck <3_  
_ XX_

Mark walks inside the cafeteria and scans his eyes through the room. The place is packed, like all the cafeterias in the campus area always are, but eventually Mark spots his boyfriend sitting at one of the tables on the other side of the room.

Mark fills a plate from the buffet, takes some juice for a drink and pays for the food. Then he walks over to the table that Donghyuck is occupying. The younger has placed his bag on the chair on the other side of the table, unashamedly saving a seat for Mark in the cramped cafeteria where people are constantly trying to spot free seats.

“Hey” Mark greets the younger and sets his tray on the table.

“Hi” Donghyuck greets back.

Mark leans over the narrow table and gives a quick peck on Donghyuck’s lips, earning a cute smile from the younger. Then he sits down to his chair and they get on with their lunches.

Mark chatters about his lectures, and Donghyuck in turn tells what he’s accomplished during the morning. Which isn’t much because he indeed went back to sleep after Mark had left and slept quite late.

Mark would love to stay and talk with Donghyuck about anything even after they’ve finished eating, but he actually still has one lecture to attend to. They get up from their seats, take the dirty dishes to the dish return, and then exit the cafeteria.

Mark stays in the corridor with Donghyuck while the younger puts his outdoor clothing back on. Donghyuck is heading back to their apartment, having promised Mark that he will finally start the essay he has due on Tuesday.

Donghyuck walks up to one of the entrances of the campus and pulls the door open. But before stepping outside, he turns back to look at Mark who’s still standing in the corridor and watching him to leave. Donghyuck smiles at the older and then sends him a flying kiss.

Mark smiles to himself, a pink hue dancing on his cheeks as he heads off to his last lecture.

Mark walks through the door and into the cold winter air. Fresh snow is covering the ground and decorating the trees with its white glimmering. Big snowflakes are quietly making their way down from the clouded sky, immediately sticking themselves to Mark’s woolly beanie.

Mark starts walking through the courtyard of the university, heading towards the sidewalk that leads straight to the apartment building where he and Donghyuck live. He hums to some song, constantly casting his eyes to the falling snowflakes on the sky, and feeling really happy since it’s weekend finally.

It’s only when he reaches the sidewalk, that Mark’s eyes land on a very familiar figure walking towards him. It’s Donghyuck, again wearing his puffy quilted jacket, his big beanie and the fluffy scarf. The younger looks so soft and warm in the middle of the surrounding coldness.

“I thought you were going to be writing your essay” Mark says little before he reaches Donghyuck.

“I got bored, so I thought I would come accompany you on the walk back home”

“Did you even start your essay?”

“I did!”

“How many words did you write?”

“...five”

Mark gives Donghyuck an unimpressed look.

“It’s a start!” the younger defends himself, his voice way too cheerful. Donghyuck’s eyes are twinkling with mischief and the coldness has bitten his cheeks a bit, painting them with an uneven pink color. The fluffy scarf wrapped around his neck also covers his mouth, only leaving the tip of his nose to be seen. Mark doesn’t even have a chance.

“Come here” the older says affectionately and takes a hold of Donghyuck’s waist. He pulls the younger close to him. He would love to kiss Donghyuck properly, but since the younger’s lips are securely covered by the scarf, be opts to do something else.

Mark leans his face close to Donghyuck’s and then rubs his nose lightly against the younger’s nose. This little nose kiss emanates the most adorable giggle out of Donghyuck.

The sound of it is enough to warm Mark from head to toe.

Much later in the evening, Mark is sitting on their bed, his back resting against the headboard as he’s scrolling through his phone. The lighting in the room is dim, only the old, small desk lamp on the nightstand is light.

Donghyuck enters the bedroom quietly, his socked feet making no sounds against the hardwood floors. Mark only lifts his gaze from his phone when the mattress dips under the Donghyuck’s weight as the younger gets on the bed. Donghyuck moves to sit next to Mark, who puts his phone away and turns properly towards the younger.

Donghyuck lifts his hand to Mark’s nape and pulls the older closer to him. Carefully, he leans to give a light kiss on the older’s earlobe, knowing it’ll send the best kind of shivers through Mark’s body. The older closes his eyes and lets out a quiet, happy hum.

Slowly, Donghyuck moves from Mark’s ear, towards his lips. He leaves fluttering butterfly kisses along the older’s cheek, the featherlight sensation filling Mark’s veins with anticipation.

Just as Mark thinks that Donghyuck is finally about to kiss him properly, the younger suddenly stops all of his movements. But he’s still incredibly close, the older can feel Donghyuck’s breathing against his lips. Mark opens his eyes slowly and is met with the twinkling eyes of the younger. He doesn’t have to look at Donghyuck’s mouth to know that the younger is smiling, he can see it from his eyes.

“I love you” Donghyuck whispers.

Then, without giving Mark a chance to say anything back, he suddenly captures the older’s lips to a proper kiss. It’s a slow paced one, like they had all the time in the world to be doing this. Which they do. Mark runs his tongue lazily in the younger’s mouth, tasting the minty toothpaste mixed with Donghyuck’s naturally sweet taste. Kissing Donghyuck has always felt like home.

When they pull away to catch their breaths, Mark whispers:

“And I love you. So much”


End file.
